


My, How You've Grown!

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: A girl's wet dream, Cameo by Anthony Mackie, F/M, Former Babysitter, Jealous Sebastian, Love Triangle, Lusty Zac Efron, RPF, Rageful Sebastian, Rough Sex, Teasing, Tension between Seb and Zac, What else to say, dom seb, sexy fun times, you don't own me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mother calls and tells you the little boy you once babysat twenty years ago will be in your town and needs a place to stay. You haven't seen the little boy in years but accept him into your shared apartment with your boyfriend, Sebastian. To your surprise, that little boy is now a hot 28 year old with a slamming body. Your boyfriend won't take this invasion of his home (and woman) laying down.<br/>(I hate writing summaries lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream. This is what happens when you stay up late scrolling through various pictures and gifs of Sebastian Stan on Pinterest before sleep and a pic of Efron slips in there somehow.  
> Also, based on an interview with Seb talking about his first kiss with his older babysitter. =)
> 
> Here is a link of a collage i created of inspirational photos because i dont know how to make the pic appear on the page. Lol http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/35/eb/00/35eb00da38208d14a1b81ea3d1860950.jpg
> 
>  (Be kind. This is my first non-Cumberbatch and Hiddleston fancfic in a year...maybe two =)

Chapter 1

It's 12 noon on a boring Sunday. Your hair is up in a messy bun, computer glasses weighing on the bridge of your nose as you use one hand to type out this week's lesson plan on your laptop for your preschool class while the other hand struggles to scratch an itch between your shoulder blades. Damn, dry skin, you yell in your head as you abandon hope and reach for a pencil to scratch your back with. 

You're rushing to finish your work because you had a bajillion things to do before the day's end (like all the other days): laundry, clean the bathroom, sort the recycling, meal planning for the week, sex with your boyfriend. Yes. You have been so busy since you first started working your new job as a pre-k teacher for children with special needs that you barely have time to socialize with your live-in boyfriend, Sebastian. It's not that you didn't want to - Lord knows how you want to pounce on him every time he's in your line of vision, but work has gotten you so run down and exhausted with these kids, you just cannot find the strength nor the time. Sleep is what you craved most these days and it left Sebastian feeling a little underappreciated and neglected. He, too, was busy with work but he ALWAYS made time to put the moves on you: spooning you from behind while you slept, slowly ghosting his hand over your outer thigh, making it's way between your closed thighs ever so gently sliding a finger over your clit. You'd wake up alert and aroused but kindly turned down his advances because you had to be up for work in five hours. Or that time he called while you were making dinner and he began to speak Romanian in this dark, gruff tone over the phone. You had no clue as to what he was saying but you just knew he was saying something perverted and dirty. Two minutes later, Sebastian unlocked the apartment door and stood at the doorway, his dark brown hair that reached his square jawline slightly covering his narrowed bright blue eyes with a smerk slowly forming on one side of his plush lips. You jumped in surprise to see him staring at you like a cat eyeing it's prey. Sebastian slammed the door behind him and marched right up to you, his heaving muscular chest pressing against your bountiful breasts, his denimed hips grinding into yours as his face lowered to yours - he is breathing down hard onto your face as his eyes burned into you. You wanted him to rip off your shorts, lift you onto the kitchen counter and slam his already hard cock into your wet pussy as you held onto his broad shoulders for dear life but...you couldn't. You placed your hands on his heaving chest and softly apologized, 'Babe...." you were trying to get the words out, "I'm sorry...but..I can't....right now..Not tonight..I've got so much to do - " Before you could finish explaining, his once dialated pupils shrunk and his stern predatory facial expression became lax and hurt like a kid who just lost a baseball game. Sebastian just backed up while shaking his head and walked out of the kitchen and into the livingroom to watch TV. Another sexless day, another sexless night. 

The ringer on your cellphone scared you out of your flashbacks of sexual neglect. You reached over to see the caller ID. It's mom.  
"Great. Now what?" you exhale and you press Answer. 

"Hi, sweetie! I've been trying to get a hold of you all week, why haven't you picked up?" your mother sweetly interrogates you.

"Work stuff, mom. I'm sorry. What's up?" 

"Remember that wonderful little boy you use to babysit back in high school? Little Zacky?" 

You stand up and walk out onto the terrace that overlooked the 7 story drop below, the nice, cool spring breeze waking you up a bit. "The gangly kid with the speech impedement and squeaky Mickey Mouse voice? Yeah, I remember the little shit." 

"[Y/N]! Don't call him that! He had a rough childhood! He didn't mean to be that way!" your mother defends this stranger from long ago.

"He didn't have to replace my birth control pills with Tic Tacs or shave my eyebrows while I slept either and that's why he was a little shit!" you cannot believe after twenty years she was still defending him. 

"He's changed, dear. I've kept in contact with is mother over the years and he was doing really well for himself until he got fired from some job and got kicked out of his apartment. Well, he's in town and needs a place to stay until his best friend comes back from vacation and, well..."your mother's voice begins to trail off, uneasily. 

"Aaaand what does that have anything to do with me?"

"Well...."she becomes hesitant to finish.

"Mom, what did you do?" you ask, gritting your teeth.

Your mother blurts out, "I told his mother he could stay with you and Sebastian for a couple days until his friend got back."

"MOM?! How could you?! Without my permission! I don't even know the kid anymore! What made you say that?!" You choke out in anger. 

"I felt bad, okay?! I'm sorry but his mother said he has been having a rough time lately and I knew you'd be good to him and treat him nice - it's only for a  
few days, honey."

"But, what am I suppose to tell Sebastian? He lives here, too, you know?" you cave. 

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it. You two probably won't even notice he's there," you could hear your mother smiling on the other end. 

That night when Sebastian returns from working overtime, you tell him about your mother and what she promised that kid you use to babysit. While he wasn't thrilled at the prospect of having some nerdy kid in his home, he loves that you are compassionate enough to let him stay a few days. 

Running a comb through his damp hair, Sebastian looksat your reflection on the bed behind him, reclining back on a pile of pillows before bed.  
"Your mother is some piece of work to put that stress on you, but she meant well, I guess. You're a good person, [Y/N]."

You sigh, looking up at the ceiling, "Yeah, yeah...."

Sebastian walks over to the edge of the bed, "You're a really good girl...." That dark tone took over his voice again, "Is my good little girl ready?" He crawls across the mattress over to your body and straddles your hips. 

You look up at his hooded eyes and can already feel his erection underneath his grey jogging pants, "Ready?" you ask clueless. 

Sebastian clicks his tongue and sighs with annoyance, "It's Sunday night. Sex night! Remember sex? That thing we use to do where my penis enters your vagina and we hump each other until we're a hot sticky mess? You know, that thing?" 

"Crap! I forgot to shave..." you put your hand over your eyes, forgetting such a chore as shaving your legs and pits.

"So?" he lowers himself to your neck and nips at your jawline.

"You know I don't like it when I don't shave....I hate being...fuzzy.." you shudder.

Sebastian shrugs it off and continues to kiss your neck and nip at your ear lobe and whispers something in Romanian.  
You squirm out from under his weight and roll out of bed, a bit peeved, "Let me at least shave first. I'll be back in five." You jog into the bathroom ten feet into the hallway. 

"If you're not back in four, I'm finishing without you!" he shouts out after you, defeated. 

Six minutes later, you run back into the bedroom, not a hair on your body when you see Sebastian asleep on his back with a waded up tissue in his hand. "He really finished without me.." you sigh as you go to your side of the bed and get underneath the covers, turn over and fall asleep. Sebastian opens his eyes and looks up at the dark ceiling, feeling alone, wondering what happened to your once blissful relationship. 

*********

The following Friday night came without notice, you were so caught up in cleaning the apartment and getting the guest room ready for that shithead, Little Zacky, that Friday was here before you knew it. Zac would be here any moment. You quickly showered and jumped into Sebastian's favorite yoga pants that he loves to watch you in. You pulled over a white tank top and left your messy bun up as you applied a dab of lip gloss over your lips. Sebastian comes in from clearing out the terrace with a garbage bag in hand when he stops in his tracks.

"Mmm," he drops the bag of garbage and walks over to you, "you better be careful, babe," he grabs your hips and pulls you into his with brute force, "that little dork might wet his underoos looking at your fine ass." He dives his head down to your earlobe and flicks his tongue at it. "I hope he doesn't take you away from me." He snorts. You throw Sebastian a bone and kiss him fully on the lips, sending shivers down HIS spine. He looks down at you, his pupils dialate and he swoops you up with one arm, throwing you over his shoulder. 

"SEB!" you scream with laughter as he whisks you toward the bedroom when there is a knock on the door. He puts you down with a frown and you straighten your tanktop. 

"Don't worry, Sebby....the little shit won't take me away from you," you playfully wink back at him as you open the door. 

There, standing in your doorway, is a man in his mid to late twenties, twinkling blue-eyes, light brown hair, a perfectly coifed mess. Wearing a white mid drift tank top showcasing his six pack abs and blue cut off shorts exposing his tanned sculpted legs, with a large backpack over one shoulder. Looking like someone who just got back from spring break, he smiles at you, flashing his pearly white teeth, looking at you from head to toe. "[Y/N]? Is it really you?" 

You might have been staring without breathing for a solid minute because Sebastian nudges your ribcage from behind and clears his throat. You cough out a breath and swallow hard, "Yuh...Zac?" Your mouth still open in disbelief.

Zac chortles, "Yeah!" Without warning, Zac pulls you in for a hug and holds you tight. Your eyes bulging in surprise at his strength and utter hotness. Zac lets go and holds both your hands in his as he looks you over with an arched brow, "Girl, look at you! You grew up to be HOT!" Sebastian stands behind you, arms folded over his chest, lips pursed as he eyes this stranger who is very freely making goo-goo eyes at his woman in front of him. 

Zac continues to ramble, still clutching your hands as your face turns a shade of blushing pink to radiant red, "I mean, you were always hot but you've filled out in all the right places...I'm jealous at the dude that's tapping that."

Suddenly Sebastian steps in and holds out his hand, mouth sealed in a begrudging smile, "That's me! I am "The Tapper" of that." 

Zac gently let your hands go and swiftly shook your boyfriend's hand heartingly, "Whoa, dude. Congrats, man. She's a beautiful woman. You're a lucky man."

"Sebastian," Seb says as he tightens his grip on Zac's hand.

"Well, nice to meet you, Sebastian," Zac smiled wider also tightening his grip on Sebastian's hand. "Can I call you 'Bastian?"

"Not on your life."

"Ok cool."

You see that they are both sizing the other up and not going to stop shaking hands until one of them pleads 'UNCLE' so you break the grasp with your waist and jump in the middle, "SO! Come on in, Zac. Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" you ask pleasantly. 

"Sure! A beer would be great right about now."

"Sebastian, can you get a few beers?" you ask lovingly. He steps away into the kitchen to fetch the beer as Zac follows you into the living area and over to the couch. You plop yourself down on the corner of the couch and right before Sebastian can reach the couch to sit next to you, Zac makes himself comfortable sitting close, your thighs touching each other's. Seb grunts to himself, hands you two a beer and sits on the recliner a foot away from you. 

Zac's piercing blue eyes checks out your cleavage before you interrupt him, "My, you certainly have grown into a mighty fine young man." You take a shaky swig of beer and clear your throat. What the Hell else were you going to say? 'Damn, Zac, you grew up to be so fucking hot. If I weren't with Seb, I'd be sucking your balls right now.'

"Yeah, well, puberty was good to me and all. Take care of your body and it'll take care of you in return by getting you massive amounts of pussy. Am I right, bro?" Zac looks over to Sebastian who just shoots him a squinty fake smerk and chugs his beer. You know that squinty smerk, the one he gives to people who he thinks are assholes. 

"I see...." you trail off, embarrassed. 

"But, you being my babysitter helped me become a better man. You taught me how to kiss and how touch a woman," the second Zac finished that sentence, Sebastian nearly chokes on his beer. 

Seb clears his throat and shoots another fake smile Zac's way, "Come again?"

You feel your face flush with red and studder, "Oh, that's not an appropriate story while we're all still so sober." 

"No, no, do tell," Seb leans into the conversation with his elbows leaning on his knees. 

Zac places his beer down on the glass coffee table in front of him and continues, "One night while my mom was working late, [Y/N] was doing some overtime babysitting me until the following day. We were watching movies in our pajamas when a sex scene came on. [Y/N] asked me if I have ever kissed a girl before and I said no. So she grabbed me by the back of my head, pulled me in and stuck her tongue in my mouth. Then she placed my hand over her left boob and told me to pinch it, which I did. It was pretty fucking awesome. Had a boner for daaaaaaaysssss."

You were afraid to turn to look at your boyfriend because you can feel his hot glare on your shoulder. You peeled the label from the bottle and finally spoke, "Well, we were young."

Sebastian asks, "How old were you?"

Zac gleefully answers, "I was 10, she was 16."

Sebastian howls in astonishment, "WHOA! WHAT?! [Y/N]! He was young - you knew better!" 

You couldn't tell if it was bewilderment or just awe in his voice, "Babe, I said we were both young!" 

"Yeah, he was 10! That's still a kid!" 

You felt weird and offended now that it was out in the air. You were embarrassed so you stood up in a huff, "I don't know what you're trying to say but it sounds like you think I was wrong." 

"Pretty much, yeah." 

You sheepishly look at Zac and storm off into the bedroom, slamming the door. Zac and Seb quietly sit on awkward silence. 

Zac exhales, "Women. Am I right?" 

Seb shoots him a dirty look and goes to check up on you. 

He opens the door and sees you standing just beyond the door with your arms folded at your chest, scaring him half to death.

"How could you embarrass me like that?" you ask. 

"Babe, I'm pointing out that he was too young to expose him to...that kind of stuff is all.." he defends himself.

"Oh? And tell me the story of your first kiss again?" you raised your brow knowing full well his story. 

Sebastian sighed to himself, "Ok, so my first kiss was with my babysitter at 10 and she was 16 as well but that was different - "

"-HOW was that different?! Its the same exact thing!" 

"Because my babysitter really wanted to kiss me, she meant it. She wasn't just doing it because some sex scene popped up on screen."

"And I didn't want to kiss Zac? He was fucking cute for ten-" 

" - You said he was one of the ugliest kids you've ever worked for. Changing your tune since he's transformed into a beautifully hot swan?" Sebastian asks accusingly. 

"You know what, Sebastian? You're not making sense. This whole discussion is not making sense. We have a guest in the living room that is staying with us and we shouldn't argue in front of him. Just...lets forget this, ok?" you step up to his chest, placing your hands on his shoulders, looking up at his big puppy blue eyes. 

Sebastian places his big hands on your hips and smoothes them over in circular motions, "All right. I'm sorry, babe. I acted like a jerk." He kisses your lips softly and lets the tip of his tongue flick into your mouth quickly before pulling away. "I'll show him to the guest room." 

The core of your stomach singed with heat with his tongue flick, but you hid your excitement well, "Ok...and be nice to him, please?" You asked in a soft, delicate tone. 

"God, I love it when you talk that way. So innocent and sweet....my little girl," he brushes a finger against the side of your face, "you know what that voice does to me, [Y/N]."

You continue the innocent act with eyes wide, "I don't know what you mean...does what to you, Sebby?" 

He grabs your hand and places it on his bulge in his jogging pants, gritting his teeth, "It makes my dick hard..." 

As you moan with ecstacy, a small knock comes on the bedroom door, you both sigh in frustration as Zac pokes his head through, "Hey, guys, feeling a bit lonely out here..." You quickly pull your hand off of Seb's junk and smile, "Sorry 'bout that, Zac. Seb will show you to your room." 

"Yes, Little Zacky. Let me show you to your room," Sebastian throws his sinewy arm around Zac's shoulder and guides him out of the room. 

Sebastian opens the door to the guest bedroom and turns on the light. The guestroom was basically Sebastian's study complete with desk, computer and chair, but an inflatable mattress was on the floor nicely made up for him by you. Zac flings his backpack onto the floor and looks at the bed, "Huh. A twin size. What if I find a hot chick and want to bring her over?" 

Seb gives another one of those fake smiles and says, "Then don't." And closes the door behind him. 

Back in your bedroom, you get ready for your shower. Tomorrow was going to be a long day trying to entertain your new house guest. Sebastian opens the door, closes it and sits on the edge of your shared king size bed, "Can I say something?"

"Nope," you rifle through your under garment draw for some delicates. 

He points to the door, "That kid....is an asshole." 

You don't turn to meet his eyes and nod your head in agreement, "He sure is but, what are ya gonna do? I promised my mom he could stay with us for a few days and it'll be over before we know it. I'm heading to the shower." 

"You want some company?" Seb smerks. 

"Nah, I got this...it'll be quick," you walk across the hall to the bathroom and shut the door behind you. 

You turn on the shower until it was the right temperature - steaming hot near boiling. That's the way you love it. You strip your clothes off unto the floor and step into the shower and stand underneath the wonderful stream of heat. You begin thinking about the day, about Zac and how your past came back. You thought about how goodlooking Zac has become and now you have two hot men in your apartment at the same time. You are feeling quite happy about your impression on Zac, how much he keeps staring at the shape of your body, eyeing your tits and making lewd comments to you. Sebastian doesn't say such rude and obnoxious things to you..not any more. He use to when you two first met seven years ago but he's matured you suppose. Still....that gangly kid you once babysat was now a sexy swan like Sebastian said. The more you think about Zac and his generous words about your body, the hornier you get. The combination of the steaming water and Zac's abs ran straight down between your legs and before you knew it, your hand was down there making fast work of your swollen clit. You moan a little as your heart races. The thought of going into that guestroom and fucking that guy who clearly wants you helps you get closer to orgasm. What you don't know is Sebastian is just on the other side of that bathroom door, listening to you touch yourself, hearing your moans of pleasure and gasps of ecstacy. You try to muffle your climax into your other hand but you are still pretty audible to your boyfriend who is seething. He has a good inkling as to who you are thinking about and he is going to test you to see if his feelings are correct. 

Sebastian quickly tiptoes back to the bedroom when he hears you open the shower curtain, jumps in bed, thumbing through a book, pretending he was reading the whole time. You come into the room, dressed in a Captain America t-shirt and panties and jump into bed next to him. He places the book down and turns on his side to face you. You lay down on your back and pull the sheets over your body, feeling a bit guilty of what you just did in the shower. 

"I know it's not Sunday but...can you help a brother out?" Seb inched closer to you, his big hand palming one of your breasts. 

"Baby, Zac's in the next room...." you trail your voice, place a peck kiss on his cheek and turn over. 

It was exactly what Sebastian had feared, you were thinking about Zac in the shower. You usually would've jumped his bones had you been thinking about him...heck, you sometimes have Seb watch while you finger yourself. Well, the times you use to be care free and not so busy any way.

When you turn off your side table lamp, you both just lay there, staring into dark space, in awkward silence and thinking. 

***************

The next morning, you wake up feeling better about your "shower activity". 'Seb's jerked off in the shower about many women many times,' you reason in your head as you get out of bed, not waking Sebastian. You stop before heading out the bedroom door and watch him sleep. He's laying on the stomach, his almost shoulder length hair is a perfect tangled mess covering his face. His thick, muscular arms are wrapped underneath his pillow as one massive thigh sticks out from under the duvet cover. You love those thick sexy thighs of his.  
'God,' you think to yourself, 'he's fucking perfect' You sigh and turn to head to the bathroom to pee. You open the bathroom door and see a dripping wet Zac, stark naked, just stepping out of the shower. You yelp in surprise as you saw his "not-so-little Zacky". You cover your eyes and rush to pull the door closed when Zac stops the door from closing, "Relax, [Y/N]! We're both adults now. We know what genitals we have....but since I showed you mine, you should show me yours..."  
You hear Sebastian walking up behind you. "What's goin - ZAC! WHAT THE FUCK, MAN? COVER YOUR SHIT UP!" Seb throws him a towel and slams the door. 

Sebastian looks down at you, his temper getting hot, "Is he serious? What were you doing just standing there looking?" 

You become defensive, "Nothing! I tried shutting the door but he pushed it back open!"

"I bet you liked that surprise, didn't you?" he asks as he walks away from you into the kitchen. 

You stand there, incredulously, "Huh? Why would I enjoy seeing him naked? I see tons of naked men."

He spins around to meet you with wide eyes. 

"I mean, not tons of men. I watch "Game of Thrones", they sometimes have naked men on that show..." 

Sebastian rolls his eyes and pulls open the fridge for some orange juice. He pulls a glass from the cupboard and pours himself a drink as you foolishly try to explain yourself. 

"Ok, so what? I saw Zac's gibblets, big deal. What do you want me to do? Apologize?" 

Sebastian places the empty glass on the counter, leans against it and says in a matter of fact voice, "Suck my dick." 

"Say again?" you thought you misheard him.

With each step he takes towards you, he says each word again, "Suck. My. Dick." His nose is barely touching your forehead as he breathes down on you. 

You're still confused, your heart racing, "Wh-what?" 

He brushes a strand of hair from your face and tucks it behind your ear as he sweetly says, "Last year, when your mother came to spend the weekend with us, we stood in this very room while I was busy making breakfast and you came over and seduced me. Went down on your knees, whipped out my soft cock and deep-throated me until I came in your mouth all the while your dear mother slept not fifteen feet away IN THE LIVINGROOM! So. I ask you again, [Y/N]........suck my dick...." His blue eyes seem to be watching your every thought inside your head through your eyes. He knew you wanted to do it. With that memory making you hot and bothered, you lower yourself to your knees, not breaking his gaze. "That's a good girl..." he whispers. 

Your hand reaches up to his white boxer briefs as the bathroom door opens a few feet away. Zac, whom is fully dressed in beige khaki pants and a white t-shirt, enters the kitchen as you quickly drop to all fours and move your hands about the linoleum floor. He watches you, puzzled. 

You shout up, "I dropped my contact lens....my only pair...damn it..." 

Sebastian shook his head, "Unbelievable." And walks away to the bathroom. 

"Oh! Found it!" you pretend you have a lens on your pointer finger. You don't let Zac see you have nothing on your finger so you quickly "dispose" of it in the trash can and awkwardly walk away to your bedroom. Smiling like a dope, you ask, "Who wants eggs?!"

********

During the day, you and Sebastian showed Zac around your neighborhood so he can familiarize himself with his surroundings. You also showed him several popular night clubs in the city that he can escape to if he feels the need to "get crazy". Getting crazy was something you and Seb haven't done in years since moving in together. It's almost like you're an old married couple who don't seem to have fun anymore. Well, Sebastian still knows how but you normally need a LOT of convincing to even have a small drink to let yourself feel good. Since teaching, you haven't done a whole lot of partying or drinking. 

It is 7:45pm and Sebastian is in the living room, sitting at the small breakfast/dinner table, with a spread of important business papers, his laptop and textbooks. He is wearing a red and black robe and his reading/computer glasses as his eyes squint at the laptop screen while crunching numbers. You are in the kitchen, talking on the phone with your best friend, [your best friend's name], and telling her about your hectic week with work and now your visitor. You are cleaning out the refridgerator, sorting out the food in the shelves as you talk to her. 

"...only a few days......what? I don't know how many exactly why?" you pull something old and moldy from the back of the fridge and fling it in the garbage, "No, [best friend's name], I will not introduce you to him and, no, you cannot come over." Suddenly you hear a speaker blaring hip hop songs in the next room. You jump while bent over in the fridge and bang your head, "What the f-?" 

"[Y/N]!" Sebastian calls you from the living room. You hang up with your friend and meet him in the living room. He is standing at the table, covering his ears as the explicit music continues to blare. 

Seb yells over it, "What the fuck is Justin Bieber doing in there?!" He rushes to the study with you on his tail. 

"Sebastian, let me take care of it," you jump in front of him, tryin your best to calm him down.

You knock loudly on the guestroom door but he couldn't hear. Sebastian pounds on the door and Zac flings it open, the music even louder. He smiles a toothy grin, "HEY, WHAT'S UP GUYS?"

Seb rushes into the room and shuts the stereo off in a huff and shoots a look over to you. You studder, "Zac...it's pretty loud."

Zac scoffs, "Yeah, that's the point. It's Saturday night. Music should be blasting - "

"Not in this house it does," Sebastian is about to walk out of the room when Zac calls him out. 

"Lighten up, Grandpa. I was just getting ready is all..." 

Seb spins on his heels, a face of disgust, "GRANDPA?! I'm only five years older than you, asshole!" 

"Well, no one would know it! Look at you!" Zac sizes him up from head to toe. "You're in a flannel robe, in draw string pajama pants with your glasses on at a time of day where you should be out drinking with your buds." 

You shake your head in disapproval of your guest when he went to you. 

"And you! You pretty young thing. Stuck at home, dressed in your "weekend clothes", cleaning out the fridge when you should be out with your hot girlfriends, getting twisted and kissing them to make strange men horny. It's a waste of a body...." 

"In my defense, I didn't get to the laundry this weekend..." you mutter. 

Sebastian exhales and grunts out this sentence, "You wanna get wasted? Then let's get wasted. [Y/N]? Call a friend and invite her over. We're gonna have a blast..." he turns to leave the room when you call after him. 

"Where are you going, babe?" 

"To the liquor store...The Biebs wants to get twisted...we'll get twisted," he gives him a smerk and walks out. There was a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach and it was exciting as fuck. 

**********

Two hours later, all four of you were dressed up for a night out..on the terrace. You invited one of your friends whom you don't get to see often. You sure weren't going to call your bestest friend cause she would've been all over Zac...wait...why are you even thinking that way? You're involved with Seb, why should you care? 

You are wearing denim blue skinny jeans that hug your ass, a black spaghetti strap top and fancy flip flops - you weren't about to pull out the fancy shoes for indoors. Your makeup was on point as was your messy bedhead hair. Sebastian could be wearing a paper bag and still look hot as Hell but he chose to wear a crisp white button down shirt with snug jeans and brown shoes. His hair, perfectly tucked behind his ears and a five o clock shadow gracing his cut jawline. 

By 10pm, you all have an equal amount of hard liquor running through your veins and the little gathering seems to be going on swimmingly. Your random friend, [Random-friend-you-don't-normally-talk-to's name] and Zac seem to be hitting it off. You come onto the terrace from grabbing another drink and unsteadily sit on Seb's lap. He looks up at you with those dreamy bedroom eyes, "Hey, doll face." He hasn't been this drunk in a long time, not around you any way. You nuzzle his neck and kiss him just beneath his ear as one of his thick hands holds the small of your back and the other rubs the inside of your thigh. 

"Hi, baby," you say in that innocent way and he bumps up his legs, erotically, almost making you topple over but he held you firmly. You spill a little of your drink on your chest and before you can say anything, he is lapping it up with his tongue, his stubble rubbing against your sensitive skin. You hitch a breath and gasp. You were utterly drunk and completely horny now - there was no turning back. You begin to giggle and become uncontrollably giddy - a sure fire sign that you were wet and ready to screw. Seb knew you too well. 

Your friend is whispering something drunk and inaudible in Zac's unattentive ear as he watches you two dry hump each other and pipes up, "Hey! Why don't we play a game?" 

Your friend chimes in, "YES! I love games!" Zac throws her an annoyed look and looks at you. 

"YES! I love games!" you repeat and Zac acknowledges you with a smile. 

Sebastian clutches you closer (if that were possible), "What kind of game?"

He looks at you, "Spin the Bottle." 

"Zac, there's only four of us," Sebastian chuckles at the idiot's idea and continues to nuzzle into your hair. 

And for some stupid reason, for whatever assinine inner child possessed you and blurted out, "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! LETS PLAY!" Your friend jumps up and grabs an empty bottle of Jack Daniels and places it on the wicker coffee table you are all sitting around. 

"Now," Zac explains, "whomever it lands on, they MUST kiss that person...girl on girl or dude on dude. No matter what." 

Sebastian snorts, "No way...I'm not making out with you, man."

"Whats the matter, 'Bastian? Scared of your feminine side?" Zac arches a brow. 

"Don't call me that..and I'll play your stupid game...but then I'm taking my girl to bed..." he gazes into your hooded eyes, "she needs her beauty sleep." That was code for fucking. You giggle again and playfully slap him on the shoulder. 

Your friend spins first and got Zac who quickly kisses her on the lips, a closed mouth kiss. Zac spins and it lands on you. You blink at the bottle, emotionless, you can feel Seb's grasp tighten on your waist. And yet, you were able to pull away from him with ease, sit forward and let Zac use both his hands on each side of your face and pull you in for a deep, long kiss. Zac's lips are strong and so is his tongue. As this kiss seems to linger, you can feel Sebastian growing an erection while you sit on him. Is Seb getting turned on by watching you kiss another guy??? And it was when you moaned at that thought that Seb ripped you away from Zac's grasp. 

Sebastian pushes you off him and angrily stands up, "This is bullshit. Everyone go home! The night's over." He briskly walks into the apartment, huffing and puffing in the heat of the moment. 

You clumsily stand up, nearly tripping to get inside leaving Zac and your friend outside, "What the Hell, Seb?! It's just a game." 

He spins around, his eyes narrow and black, he spits out, "It's not a game, [Y/N]! It's his way of getting one step closer to fucking you in front of my face! And your friend? She's not even attractive but you knew that already, didn't you? That was your plan."

"Whoa! How dare you say that about her! And Why are you being so defensive?! It's a game, that's one. Two: you don't own me! I'm having fun for the first time in a long time so leave me alone!" you spit right back at him. 

"I DON'T OWN YOU?! YOU'RE MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! WE LIVE TOGETHER! WE'RE PRACTICALLY MARRIED!" Sebastian backs you up to the wall, trying to intimidate you.

"Well, I don't see a ring on this finger..." 

"FUCK YOU! No, not 'fuck you'. Go fuck Ambercrombie and Fitch out there. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. He can sleep with you in your bed, if you want. I don't give a shit anymore...." he mumbles as he collects some pillows and blankets from the linen closet. 

"You're a real class act, Sebastian. You really are. And you're not stepping foot in my bedroom until I say so...I don't want to see your fucking face for the rest of the night! Don't come to me, don't text me, don't call my phone....NOTHING," you shout before slamming the bedroom door behind you. 

Sebastian lays out the blanket and pillow on the couch and collapses backward onto it with a thud. His left arm over his face and he sighs. A moment later, you open the bedroom door and come into the living room. Your voice small, "Um..I know I said I don't want to see or hear you but there's a spider near the bed post....." Sebastian rolls his eyes, exhales and shoots up to go kill the spider. 

WHAM! he slams a magazine on it then walks back into the livingroom as you sheepishly say, "Thank you........AND I MEAN IT, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU OR HEAR FROM YOU FOR THE REST OF THE FUCKING NIGHT, ASSHOLE!" you rush back into your room and slam the door. 

Back on the terrace, your friend and Zac sit quietly. Your friend speaks, "Should we check on them?"

Zac responds, "You're still here?" 

 

********


	2. You Don't Own Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out. Dance club. Bloodied, enraged Seb. Rough, painful sex. But with whom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for the final scene came from the song "You Don't Own Me" by Grace featuring G-Eazy. YouTube it. It's very affective while reading Take a gander at these pix: http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/eb/ed/77/ebed77c80212ac931915165e376d9297.jpg

********

White light pours into your bedroom. You can see the harsh bright light through your sealed eyelids. You slowly become conscious of your wakeness and groan in protest of the light of day. You slowly move onto your back and that's when it hit you - the worst hangover you've experienced in years. You barely blink because every time you do, you can SEE sounds: the chirping of birds outside your window are amplified by 100 decibels, the garbage truck is akin to a volcano erupting and the arguing of men in the next room sound like two large hounds barking -- men arguing in the next room?! Your eyes bulge open as you jump out of bed, fall to the floor with a loud thud, regain your balance and rush out into the livingroom where Sebastian and Zac are in a heated face to face yelling match. You instantly jump between them, your hands trying to push them apart. "WHOA! WHOA! What the Hell is happening?!" you yell over them. 

"I caught this fuckin' pervert jerking off watching you sleep!" Sebastian shoves his hand into Zac's chest. You look at Zac with a horrified face and wet panties. 

"I was not jerkin' off! I happen to walk by the room toward the bathroom and was adjusting myself..." he explains and quickly shoves Sebastian, "and don't you fuckin' touch me!" They were about to crush you trying to get at each other when you let out a blood curdling scream. They stop instantly and look at you, puzzled. 

"I've had ENOUGH! Zac, can you please give us a moment?" Zac gives your boyfriend one last dirty look before heading back to the guest room, shutting the door. "What is wrong with you?" you ask Seb.

Sebastian's face becomes bewildered, "Are you kidding me right now? I am defending your honor - that sex offender had his dick out, tugging himself to your sleeping body. He could've done something to you if I hadn't caught him! How can you be so fucking chill about this? I'm furious!" 

"Defending my honor? You're not God damn Samurai, Seb. Zac wouldn't have touched me. Sure, he flirts a lot but nothing too harmful."

"Flirts? No, [Y/N], that's out right sexual harrassment is what that is. The more you let him get away with treating you like a piece of ass, the more aggressive his attitude is gonna be. He's like a fucking child... but you like fucking children, don't you?" 

You slap Sebastian hard across the face, a tear streams down your cheek, your feelings incredibly hurt by what he said. He realizes he went too far with the last sentence and profusely apologizes, "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It slipped, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." He tries to grab your hands and you slap them away, backing up, "DON'T." You begin to sob uncontrollably at his crude accusation as you are a preschool teacher and LOVE children to death, your life's work to protect them and keep them safe and here your boyfriend was telling you otherwise out of sheer anger and impulse. 

"[Y/N].." his blue eyes sad and apologetic. 

You shake your head vigorously in disgust, "NO.....you don't get to talk to me. You don't own me....you piece of shit.." you utter the last words before heading into the bedroom and locking yourself in the room for several hours, leaving Sebastian standing, alone, in the middle of the living room. 

*****

It is 8pm, seven hours prior you had a bad blow out with Sebastian - something that was entirely his fault. Well, not entirey his fault, you have been an illogical asshole toward his feelings and excusing every thing Zac has done to you since his arrival. 'But it serves Seb, right,' you think in your head, 'I'm just trying to have a little fun. I'm not dead. I can flirt with him if I want to.' You stayed in your bedroom in episodes of blind rage and hate. Pacing the room for hours and crying into the pillow your anger and frustration at your boyfriend. You finally decide to go out but first you must send a text message. You snatch up your cell and begin texting with a cheshire grin on your face:

"hey, you up for a night out?"

"What did u have in mind?"

"Lets go to 'Hot Shots' on 3rd...dance till I can't stand."

" =) I'm down. Meet you outside in an hour ;) "

"Later, Zacky ;P." 

This was either going to be the best idea ever or the worst night of your life. 

*******

Nine-fifteen, you are dressed like you were single: a fitted red lace sleeveless top that is sheer enough to reveal you are wearing your push up "sex bra" (as Sebastian deemed it years ago), a short black mini skirt that a delicate breeze can raise up revealing your black thong panties complete with black fishnet stockings and your black 5 inch Jimmy Choo shoes. Your hair is flowing about your shoulders in waves, your makeup done up with heavy black eyeliner and blood red lipstick. You grab your black clutch and check yourself out in front of the body mirror and shoot yourself a seductive smile. "I would totally fuck me..." you say out loud as you giggle at the thought of Sebastian's face when he sees you. 

You heard the front door open and close a few minutes ago, indicating that Zac left and is waiting downstairs for you. You nonchalantly open the door and hear Sebastian talking on the phone out on the terrace. You walk into the livinroom and pretend to look for something in order to grab his attention so he can see you. He doesn't hear your heels, his back is turned toward you as he keeps gabbing on the phone. You look for something loud to get his attention and see a cheap plastic flower vase filled with marbles and a plastic flower inside of it. You purposely knock it over thinking it would make a loud enough sound. What you didn't know was that the 'cheap plastic vase' was a real glass one, shattering into a million shards of glass with hundreds of marbles scattering, rolling across the floor. You see Seb jump and curse into the phone and spin around to see you standing there in shock and horror at your miscalculation. He speaks into the phone sternly, "I'm gonna have to call you back, Anthony. She resurfaced."

You call upon your sexy confidence as Sebastian slowly treverses the broken glass and marbles toward you. His brows crinkle in concern, "What the Hell are you doing? Why are you dressed like that?"

Your nose stuck in the air, "I'm going out."

"Dressed like that - on a Sunday?! You've got work in several hours," he reminds you like a father. 

"So? I can do what I want. I'm a grown ass woman."

"You're going out with him, aren't you?" 

"Who? Zac? Yes. Why do you care? According to you, I like fucking little boys so I'm going to have a good night, right?" you spin around to head out the door. Sebastian grabs your upper arm and spins you back around, "You're going to fuck him, arent you?" 

You take a pause and glare into his black eyes with just a sliver of blue remaining in them, his chest heaving and you smerk and respond in a whisper, "Let. Go." He detaches his grip from your arm and lets you walk out the door, your heels clicking along the way down the hall and into the elevator. Sebastian quickly turns to run toward the terrace and nearly busts his ass slip sliding over the marbles and makes it out to look over the balcony below to see Zac wrap his arm around your waist as you both get into a waiting cab. As the cab pulls away, Zac's hand pokes out from the car window and flips Sebastian the middle finger. Seb grunts in frustration and calls his best friend, Anthony, back. "Hey, it's me....I'm about to do something really stupid but I need your help to do it..."

*********** 

Your cab is slowly pulling up to the venue, waiting as other cabs and limos drop off others ahead of you. Your body is a knot of raw nerve-endings and tight muscles - are you really doing this? 'Should I be doing this? Why am I doing this again?' you nervously rub your fishnet thighs with anxiety, your heart beating faster than you can take. Zac looks over at you as you look out the window at dozens of garishly dressed young people entering the club. He sees the anxiety plastered across your face, he leans in close to your ear, "You ok, [Y/N]? You seem a bit...tense."

You don't turn your head to look at him because you feel his lips are grazing your ear, if you turn, you'd be meeting at the mouths. You swallow trying to get saliva into your throat to talk, "Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask? Where is the rest of that girl's dress? I can practically see her Tampon string dangling...." 

"Well, you don't look fine. You're about to start a fire on your thighs", he gently grabs one of your wrists to stop you from rubbing your skin into a burn, you quickly look at Zac's eyes. They are soft and understanding, not sexual in the slightest. "You're okay. You're going to have fun, everything will be ok after tonight."

"Huh?" you question that last sentence and he closes the gap between your two faces, kissing you on the lips. A fire ignited in your stomach and shot down between your thighs. You grab both sides of his face and deepen the kiss and let go. 

The cab pulls up to "Hot Shots" and Zac exits his side, runs around back and opens the door for you and lends his hand to help you out. Kissing him gave you some kind of surging confidence. Not the fake confidence you had when you left Sebastian at the apartment, but REAL. You suddenly felt like the sexiest woman about the enter that club filled with younger people. The bouncers open the doors for you and Zac and it was all too much to take in. Flashing colorful lights, laser lights, fog and bubble machines make the dark, bassy environment seems like a place you need to be right now as Pitbull's "Feel This Moment" blasts on the speakers. You and Zac slowly make your way through the dancing crowd as you both make your way to a booth in the back. You bob your head to the song as you sit and see Zac fetching some drinks at the bar. You think to yourself, 'Seb would NEVER take me to a place like this. On second thought, I would never go to a place like this...' Just when your thoughts were harshing your buzz, Zac places a tequila shot in front of you. You look up at him, he's holding one in hand and smiles, "Bottoms up, girl!" You both sling back the shot, you make a disgusted face and shout, "ANOTHER!" 

Meanwhile, outside the club, Sebastian is wearing a blue button down shirt and jeans, standing next to his good friend, Anthony, the one whom he was talking to on the phone earlier. Sebastian is doing recon from the outside, seeing how large the bouncers are for what he was about to do. 

"So, what's the plan, kemosabe?" Anthony asks brushing lint from off his salmon colored button down shirt. 

Sebastian's face crinkles as he's trying to finalize his thoughts, "I find them, kick the shit out of Zac, you hang nearby - not too close cause [Y/N] will see you - you bump into him and start something with him as I get [Y/N] away to talk to her in private." 

Anthony asks, his fingers tented, "Now, when you say 'start something with him', do you want me to act like a brother or ACT LIKE A BROTHA?" emphasizing on the last four words.

Sebastian snaps out of his train of thought and shoots him a puzzled look. 

"Hood, Sebastian, do you want me to get 'hood' all up in there?" 

"Yeah, whatever it is you do, it's very intimidating." Sebastian walks toward the entrance.

Anthony yelling after him, "What do you mean 'whatever it is I do is intimidating'? You know that feels racist to me, right?" Anthony follows. 

By this time, you and Zac have had three shots of tequila and were dancing to Kesha's "Tik Tok" along with everyone else. You shout along with the song as you dance close with Zac. You haven't felt so happily numb in years. Not a care in the world, forgetting everything that has been going on these last few days and you love it. Sebastian roams the crowd, squinting through the fog and bubbles and finally sees Zac grasping your hips close to his, you bend over, your ass grinding into his package as the song transitions into "Disturbia" by Rihanna. As you raise your upper body back up, you feel someone firmly grab hold of your wrist, you see it's a seething Sebastian and you yelp in surprise, "SEBASTIAN!" He whips you away from Zac's hold and spins you away from him, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, [Y/N]?!" 

Zac intervenes, "Yo, leave her alone, bro! She's just having fun, grandpa!" Sebastian edges you to the side and briskly walks to Zac and punches him in the face. The crowd separates in gasps and cheers of "FIGHTFIGHTFIGHT!" as Zac reciprocates the sentiment and suckerpunches Seb in the chin. You scream in horror as they tackle each other to the floor and see nothing but flying fists and hear gutteral sounds melting into the terrible blaring dance music above. The men rise off the floor as Seb throws another punch at Zac's cheek pushing him back into another man's back. The man in the pink shirt turns around, an empty cup in his hand and the contents of that cup on his shirt. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKIN' KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!" said the upset gentleman in the salmon shirt as he stares down the cut up faced Zac who looks petrified. 

You squint your blurry drunken eyes at the 'innocent victim' in salmon shirt, "Mackey?" Sebastian quickly grabs your hand and pulls you out through the crowd as the bounders head in your direction trying to catch up to Sebastian to kick him out. 

Zac puts his hands up in defense, "Oh, dude, I'm so sorry. It wasn't me, I was being attacked - "

Anthony throws the cup on the floor and begins rolling up his sleeves, "Do you know who gave me this shirt? My mama. My mama worked hard to buy me this shirt. You know she died the day she mailed this shirt to me? This was the last thing my mama gave me before she was attacked by a bear in Compton...those bears there be fuckin' gangsta, ya know what I'm sayin'!" He backs Zac into the bar, keeping a straight face. 

"I - I'm sorry, bro! I swear. I'm sure y-your mama was a beautiful woman....th-those bears can be dangerous," he stutters not fully aware of the ridiculous story being spun. 

" -- WHAT DO YOU MEAN "YOU PEOPLE"?! Anthony spits in his face, keeping a good poker face. 

"I - I didn't say "you people"! What are you talking about?! Please let me go home, man!" Zac yells nervously. 

Once outside, you briskly walk ahead of a bloody faced Sebastian toward the line of cabs waiting to pick up drunken club-goers. Sebastian is at your heels, pleading, "[Y/N], we need to talk now, please! I'm sorry for what I said earlier. [Y/N]!"

You spin around to face him, "You lost the right to talk to me once you made that stupid ass comment, Sebastian. I'm going home," you open the backdoor to an awaiting cab. Sebastian was about to go in behind you when you stop him, "NO. You go in another car. I don't want to see your face." And slam the car door in his face. Sebastian jumps into the next cab and follows not too far behind. 

In the cab, you might have been drunk but you were still fuming at Seb's words from that morning. You hate him, but not completely. It is almost like you hate to love him. Or love to hate him. You are drunk and confused and horny. 'Horny?' you think to yourself, feeling the pool of wetness forming on your thong as your cab pulls up to your building, 'why am I so turned on?' You climb out of the cab and walk up the steps seeing Seb's cab pull up a minute later. You hurriedly get into the building and press the elevator number to 7, your floor. Sebastian reaches the elevator door just as it closes on him. He waits for another elevator to return. 

Upstairs, you lock the door behind you and turn on your bedroom stereo, blasting "You Don't Own Me" by Grace featuring G-Eazy on repeat. This was the song you were feeling right now, this is your passive aggressive message for your boyfriend once he enters the apartment. The bass fills the air as you begin to pack Seb's clothes into a garbage bag. You faintly hear the apartment door closing and Seb enter the apartment. He hears the song playing, stands at the bedroom door and watches you walk about the room, packing his shit into a garbage bag. He watches you lip sync the words as you shove more things into the black plastic bag. Watching you dressed like that - your tits and ass delicately covered by small pieces of clothing, those fishnets, the glimpse of your thong, bending over the drawers. Seb bites his bottom lip in temptation as you purposely stick your ass out more and stand straight up, flipping your hair back. 

He enters the room, snatches the garbage bag from your hand and flings it across the room. You scream something inaudible at him because the song is so loud, you don't hear what you're slurring at him. He's staring down at you, intensely, dried blood on his clenched jaw. You shove his broad shoulders angrily while yelling some curse words into his face. You slap him across the face, hard, sending some strands of his hair to cover his face. 

He doesn't flinch.

You slap him again, harder this time. He is stonefaced, immobile. If "fearfully sexy" isn't a real phrase, you just made it up. You were turned on and petrified beyond belief. You yell something else inaudible in his face and suddenly Sebastian scoops your face into his hands and presses his mouth into yours, his tongue shoving its way into your mouth. You struggle to get him off of you. You try to resist and pull his hair until he breaks his kiss and you shove him back into the open drawers. He grunts and wipes the strands of hair away from his eyes as you try to rush pass him to the door but his arm blocks your way. You duck underneath his arm but his other arm quickly wraps around your waist and lifts you off the floor. Your fishnet legs kick air and Sebasatian flings you onto the bed in one fell swoop. You let out a surprised yelp as he jumps on top of you. He straddles your hips and pins your arms beside your head, the look in his ndeadly serious eyes that scare you, but the forcefullness of his body is making you increasingly wet. His head dives down to your neck and nips at your skin along your collarbone and onto the sensitive skin on your cleavage. You no longer want to struggle but you like where this is going. You knee him not too far from his groin (you don't want to hurt THAT part of him) and he flinches and lets you loose. You quickly crawl off the bed and run for the door again. Sebastian grabs your hair and pulls you back toward him, holding your waist with one arm while his other hand travels between your legs and dips his finger into your wet hole. You gasp in ecstacy and your knees buckle. You see your full body reflections on the back of the closed bedroom door mirror. You can see Seb smerking at your reflection, he knows this is what you want and he's not going to stop and neither are you. The same song continues to loop as he pushes you forward onto the mirrored door and presses your front against it. He kicks your feet apart as he unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans. Your head is spinning as one hand pulls your head all the way back as his other rips your thong off and takes the tip of his hard cock to trace the outside of your ass crack. You poke your ass out to get it in, Seb takes his dick away and grunts something in Romanian into your ear. That's it. You push him back with your ass, you spin around and shove him back into the bed and crawl on top of him. He bites his lower lip once again as you hover your head over his standing dick, spit on it, lube it up with your hand before you straddle him and slam yourself down on his cock sending shivers throughout his body. You work your hips fast onto his stick while he juts his hips up because he wants more, faster, harder. Seb rips off your lacey red top revealing your push up bra and sits up to unclasp it, his face buries into your high cleavage but you jump off his dick and walk over to the makeup vanity, bend over and turn to look at him with a smerk. Seb smiles and rushes over, positions himself behind you and plunges into your slick pussy. You let out a scream of delight, he pulls your hair back for leverage while the other hand slaps your ass every few moments. Your hands holding on for dear life as your makeup and perfume bottles rattle off the vanity from his violent thrusts. Sebastian's grunting and heavy breathing is so loud it is overpowering the bassy sound of the song playing. You bring your hand between your thighs and rub your enlarged clit vigorously sending you closer to the edge until Seb pulls out. You whimper when he spins you around, lifts your ass into his arm as the other arm swiftly pushes the rest of your makeup onto the floor and drops your ass onto the vanity. He immediately drops to his knees and opens your legs, throwing them over his big shoulders and sticks his face into your dripping cunt. You nearly pass out from the feeling and run your fingers through his hair, further pushing your cunt into his face. He hums along to the song and spells what feels like his name with his tongue into your folds. Seb muffles a sentence into your pussy which may or may not be Romanian. You grasp his hair tighter and scream as you spill your hot juices onto his face. The longest orgasm you have ever had. Your scream long and hard. Sebastian stands up as you try to stay sitting up, your mouth still in "o" shape as he slams his cock back into your convulsing pussy. You scream again as he kisses you, making you taste yourself with a hint of his blood. It only takes Sebastian 5 thrusts before he explodes inside you. His hips vibrate as he lets out a groan just as long as yours. His face collapses between your neck and shoulder as he keeps trying to pump all his fluid into you. 

Sebastian takes a few steps back, his chest heaving and out of breath. You stay sitting there on your vanity also trying to catch your breath, you find the control for the stereo next to you and shut it off from there. He comes closer to you and gently lifts you off the vanity and lays you down with him on the bed. Both exhausted, he wraps his arms around you and pulls you close. 

With your head on his chest, you ask, "Was that Mackie I saw at the club?"

"Please don't mention his name after I came inside you," he says jokingly. 

Silence.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I'm sorry about everything I did. I really am. You're just the best thing that's ever happened to me and I was afraid I was going to lose that," Sebastian sighs and places a kiss on the top of your head. 

"No, I'm sorry. I was the bigger asshole. I didn't see what you were trying to tell me. I'd never leave you, my love," you snuggle closer to his sweaty body. 

"So.........can I kick him out tomorrow morning?" Seb asks delightfully. 

You pet him chest as you lull to sleep and yawn, "Of course, you can." Out like a light you go.

******

Your alarm clock buzzes at 6am waking both you and Seb up. You both share a hot sex filled morning wake up shower together and wrap a robe around yourselves as you both enter the livingroom all smiles to see Zac sitting on the couch with his backpack packed in front of him. You look at each other as Zac says with a smile, "Well, my work here is done."

"What are you talking about?" you ask so completely confused. 

Zac stands up and flings his backpack over his shoulder, explaining, "Your mom. She put me up to this."

"To what?" Sebastian asks just as confused as you are. 

"I'm what the online business community calls "a professional homewrecker". I help couples get back together in the most stressful, fucked up ways."

You shake your head, "Wait, I don't understand."

"Your mom has kept in contact with my mom over the years and as this became my profession - to fix broken marriages by pretending to be the other guy and bringing them closer together - your mother saw that you seemed to be suffering a terribly dull and monotonous relationship so she hired me." Zac walks to the front door ready to leave. 

Seb lightly touches Zac's shoulde to stop him,, "Wait, wait! So you were never into [Y/N]? You never wanted to sleep with her?" 

Zac laughs a thunderous laugh, "Oh, no. God, no."

Your face drops in disappointment.

"I'm as gay as the day is new," he winks at Sebastian who quickly removes his hand from Zac's shoulder and heads out the door shouting down the hall, "AND YOU'RE WELCOME!" enters the elevator and is out of sight. 

You and Sebastian stand at the door, mouths agape in disbelief that this was all a plan to get you two back in a sexual relationship BY YOUR OWN MOTHER. Seb closes the door, "I can't believe he's gay."

"I had no idea..." you say. 

"All that matters is I got my girl back, we brought sexy back and Anthony does not know anything about this because I will never hear the end of that shit" Just then Sebastian's phone rings a text in his robe pocket. He pulls the screen up and it's Anthony:

"Yo, BrokeBack, Zac is a fine looking dude.  
I think ya'll make a beautiful couple one day  
make some dreamy babies."

Seb throws his phone on the couch, "God dammit. Too late." 

You both laugh as you pull Seb's face down for a long kiss as he wraps his arms around you.


End file.
